


And now you decide to walk into my life?

by Twats_R_Us



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, hi dad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first fic i wrote but i forgot to post it. If you want me to carry this on i will, you just need to comment</p><p>set in 3x06 onwards.</p><p>The Gallagher clan have been taken into custody. Lip and Ian are kept together but are in a group home for boys turning to adults who have a criminal record or are lethal to society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1, the caring brother

Lip knows Ian. For god sake they are brothers. Lip can tell what Ian is feeling and to what extent he is feeling it. Lip had always had a gut feeling that his little brother was batting for the other team but the porn mealy just confirmed it. It is not that lip did not except him or anything. Lip would not have cared less about what gender his brother was into but they live in the south side. Lip was terrified that if anyone found out, he would no longer have a little red head brother despite the fact Ian was both taller and more muscular. Lip can tell Ian is scared shitless in the home that they have been place in even though he is putting on a good front. Lip can only imagine what Ian is thinking, being placed in a home where you can be knifed at any moment and if one of them found out about Ian, there would be nothing left of him. He can tell that Ian feels like he can be exposed at any moment because the boys in the home can practically smell the fear and if Ian does anything that suggests that he is not ‘high on pussy’ of scared, he may not survive one night. Since Lip is obviously the genius of the family, it was bound to be him who was to some up with this idea but Lip is pretty sure Ian will resent him for it; it’s worth a risk though.

“Hey where are you going?” Ian asks

“Got some shit that needs sorting out meet you at the alibi after work?” Lip says.

“Don’t we need to come back here after though?” Ian asks again.

“Look who’s full of questions today…. And what are they gunna do spank us?” Lip raised his brow.

“See ya later” Ian laughed.

Lip steels a car (obviously) and drives to the house, the house he visited with Ian a couple of winters back; the house where Ian’s real dad lives. He stays in the car for a solid hour debating with himself whether or not he should or should not really go through with this; but then he does. He knocks on the door three times before lighting a cigarette. He hears someone yelling from behind the door ‘I’m coming hold your horses’ and then from behind the door appeared a sleepy, rundown, very hung-over Clayton Gallagher. The door was only slightly open. The man at the door was quinting at the sight of the morning sun in his eyes.

“Hey Uncle Clayton, Long time no see, I really need to talk to you about something and it can’t wait” Lip announced cheerfully

Clayton opened the door wider inviting his nephew in to his humble abode. As Lip stepped into the house taking a drag from his cigarette, he realized that this house was completely different from the last time he visited. The house smelt of weed and smoke. The living room was dark and gloomy with scattered bear cans and takeaway packaging on the floor; this place was a pigsty. Moreover it was clear that Clayton was a mess.

“Jesus” lip muttered under his breath

“Sorry I’ve been celebrating” Clayton said in a sarcastic manor

“What exactly what have you been celebrating?” Lip queried with a worried look on his face

“I’m officially divorced thank fuck” Clayton reacted with a smile in his voice

“I’m sorry… what happened if you don’t mind me asking?” lip eventually said

“no worry that cunt was crazy, I know I wanted to get out of the south side but I could not stand her any longer and it only went even more downhill when you last visited.” Clayton said putting the cans on the floor into a black bin liner.

“What did we do?” Lip asked while helping put the trash in the bag.

“Well it reminded her that I was not born with a silver spoon rammed up my ass and because I am Ian’s real dad.” Clayton announced sounding incredibly nervous while sitting down on the couch.

“So you’ve known. All this fucking time and you have never made an effort with him what so ever!” Lip spat sounding incredibly angry while sitting down on the couch next to Clayton.

“I’m sorry okay, I didn’t even know he existed until you two showed up here and I figured it out. The dates and he looks exactly like me… I’m sorry” Clayton took a drag from the cigarette formally in Lip's hands “I want to be able to have the courage and speak to him but gathering from our last encounter he wants nothing to do with me...”

There was silence for a few minutes.

“So what did you need to talk to me about then… got another school project?” Clayton asked.

“DFS took us all away… Ian and I are in a group home”

Clayton whispered “Oh shit”

“Yeah and Ian is not doing well… considering him being him, he’s fucking terrified but he is bottling it up and he’s trying to hide it…”Lip said looking straight at Clayton in the eye.

Clayton looks at Lip curiously and then he asked “What do you mean by him being him?”

“Honestly, it really is not my place to say” Lip muttered.

“So were you gunna ask me if can stay here till you shit is sorted?” Clayton asked.

“Well actually yes… so is that a yes or no?” Lip said with a hint of optimism.

“Will he even want to? I mean does he even know you’re here?” Clayton queried.

Lip started to head towards the door when he says “No and no, but I think you will do a good job with convincing him… he works at the Kash and Grab… see ya”

Lip let himself out of his uncle’s house and then headed to do society proud by cleaning the city.


	2. Chapter 2, meanwhile at the Kash and Grab

“Hey how’s your ass?” Ian asks while wearing his shit-eating grin.

“Better if it had your dick in it” Mickey said then winked at Ian knowingly.

Ian had moved towards Mickey 

“What?” Mickey exclaimed.

“You kissed me…” Ian explained sweetly.

“Well no fucking shit Firecrotch, you should really forget about the army and become a fucking detective!” Mickey defended himself

Ian giggled.

“So why are ya bringing dat shit up then?” Mickey questioned

Ian explained sweetly once again “You told me that kissing is for people in relationships when you know… they actually feel shit for each other. Not forgetting that you jot jealous over Ned so I just wanna kno—“

“Shut the fuck up Ian” Mickey interrupted furiously

“Ian?... since when do you call me Ian?...” he questioned Mickey considering that he had never called him by only his first name before.

"You're fucking impossible, you know that?" Mickey went into the back room and Ian followed him.

"Oi Mick, you're in the wrong place, tampons are out there..." Mickey wasn't amused. he started kicking empty boxes around clearly distressed. Ian went up behind him and held him close.

"Mick are you okay? what's wrong? you can tell me." Ian turned Mickey around to face him but Mickey refused to make eye contact.

“Oh for fuck sake. well, you ain't gunna like what i say so i'll tell you then leave you alone." Mickey took a beep breath. "I call you anythin’ but your name for a fucking reason. I didn’t want this to be real but you dug in under my fucking skin and I can’t get rid of you, you’re in my fucking fucked up mind constantly and I can’t get you out and everything is all too real coz I am most certainly a fucking queer and I think I might have accidently fallen in love with you”

Mickey kept his eyes screwed shut while the red head stared at him he moved himself closer Mickey while whispering “wow” under his breath. Mickey slowly opened his eyes and all he could see was Ian, standing right in front of him, with a soft warm smile on his face. Ian leaned forward and connected his lips with the distressed older boy. It was not like their first kiss. This kiss was far more brutal. Every emotion each boy had was poured into this single act. The boys slightly parted but still pressing their foreheads together.

“Love ya too” Ian whispered loudly wearing his shit eating grin.

“Shut the fuck up” Mickey managed to say while laughing softly.

“As much as i'd like to be with you back here, We need to go back to the front of the store before we get robbed.”

Mickey, looking very unsatisfied with what Ian said followed the taller boy back into the front of the store.

Nothing was robbed fortunately. Half an hour passed without ever of them saying a single word to each other, they just kept on smiling at each other as if they knew something the rest of the world did not. Then from behind the counter Ian asked.

“Hey, are you ever gunna tell Mandy you like it up the ass?” Mickey looked over at Ian as if he had just asked if Santa was real.

“No fucking way I’m gunna tell her about my sex life… but you know I have always thought to myself if I ever did get me a boyfriend or some shit I’d introduce them to each other and come out to her like that” Mickey took a long pause. “So you wanna come round tomorrow night and introduce you to my sister and her boyfriend, he’s a dick though?”

Ian looked confused “I know you sister she's my fucking best… “It dawned on Ian what Mickey meant… and then the shit eating grin appeared on his face accompanied with a laugh.

“What?” Mickey asked knowingly with a smile on his face.

“Awww babe… does that mean you’re my girlfriend” Ian asked sarcastically.

Mickey’s smile fell but Ian knows Mickey was not really mad “fuck you” Mickey said abruptly while he walked into the store room to get a box of watermelons. Ian was still laughing.

“Oh my god Mi—“his voice stopped as he stared at the person who had just came through the door.

When Mickey walked out the store room he saw Ian frozen in his place staring at the man that just walked through the door who seemed to mirror Ian’s pose then out of nowhere, Ian sounding infuriated, he shouted at the man.

“What the fuck do you want?”

All Mickey could think was he had never seen Ian so frustrated in his life, and who was this man? It then dawned on him. Ian had many ex’s and this guy fits the profile; old. But could Ian have really fucked him? But he really is a little slut. Mickey could fell anger pulse inside his veins and then he shouted.

“firecrotch. Are you fucking kidding me right now? Another old man you’ve been fucking! You seriously need to get over your fucking daddy issues man and stop attracting pedo’s like this pensioner. For fuck sake Gallagher this guy looks like he could actually be your fucking dad… and by the way I thought I made it pretty clear that I did not want ya fucking other guys when I beat up your perverted sugar daddy”

Then the man spoke instantly

“I am his Fucking dad, Ian please can we just talk”

Ian stared at a startled Mickey and Clayton shaking his head as he walked out of the store and then he ran.


	3. Chapter 3, meet the parent

Mickeys mouth grew wider and wider while simultaneously dropping the box of watermelons he was carrying on the floor. He looked at Clayton as Clayton stormed towards the front door but Mickey grabbed the older man’s shoulder and pulled him backwards and onto the floor. Mickey reached for the door, locked it then flipped the ‘be back in 15 minutes’ sign around. Mickey turned round to face the startled man.

“What th—“ the only words the man lying on the floor could possibly get out before a furious Mickey forced his fist upon the older man’s jaw.

“Who the bloody fuck do you actually think you are? Leaving Gallagher with frank? You don’t think I know where his bruises come from? How could you actually fucking abandon your kid and then just waltz your way into his life? Huh? You think coz DFS took him away you can just fuckin’ reclaim him?”

Mickey then went to kick the older man in the ribs and then kick the discarded watermelon on the floor.

“I can fucking explain my part but who the fuck are you? Why do I need to waste my breath talking to you?” the man on the floor whimpered.

“I am Mickey Milkovich and that’s all you need to fuckin’ know.” Despite Mickey’s harsh tone, the only word that Clayton flinched at was the word ‘Milkovich’.

This instantly indicated to Mickey that the other man knew his family which meant he was from around here. The man stood up quickly and then demanded.

“Can we at least talk like fucking humans and work this shit out without our fists?” Mickey nodded at the query.

Mickey muttered under his breath “shit you must be firecrotch’s dad…”

The two men stood in the store half staring at the door to see if Ian would walk in and half at each other. Uncharacteristically, Mickey was the one to break the silence.

“So what’s the fuckin’ story then?” Mickey asked sarcastically as he took a seat behind the counter.

“I was drunk, so I slept with my brother’s bloody bi-polar wife, after that, I kept screwing her until frank walked in on us mid fuck and then he went ape-shit, he ‘banned me from his life.’ I got out of the south side, never heard from Monica again and then for some fucked up reason, I decided it would be a good idea the get married to the cunt from hell. Then 15 years later Ian and Lip showed up at my door and from the moment I saw Ian and found out he was my ‘nephew’ I know he was my son. The bitch flipped coz she saw that Ian was exactly like me. Ian stormed out of the house and then I overheard him telling Lip that he wants nothing to do with me” Clayton explained so fluently as if he had rehearsed it to himself for a long time.

“So what the fuck gives now?” Mickey queried.

“Lip came round this morning and explained the current situation with DFS” Clayton explained again.

“Oh… so you think you can just take Gallagher coz you can’t, plus if your ‘bitch wife’ went ape about you having a kid what makes you bloody think she will let him stay at yours?” Mickey asked Clayton with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

“My divorce was finalized last Tuesday.” Clayton looked down at his feet when he said the words.

Mickey stared at the man in front of him and the managed to choke out “So then, just like that Hu? Your gunna fucking take him away?”

“Ian’s life is with the people he loves but right now that is fucked as his family has fallen apart. I mean according to Lip he’s terrified in that group home and no one wants that so we were thinking if he stayed with me for as long as he needs to could be a temporary solution” Mickey nodded with a silent agreement because he knew the older man was right.

“Now I told you everything it’s time for you to tell me who exactly you are to Ian because with your grand speech earlier, I now know that you two can’t just be friends and Ian is gay and what the hell is up with the daddy issues?” Mickey looked startled, scared, only Ian and he knew what they had and all of a sudden this man figures it out. The two men stare at each other figuring if Mickey is going to gain the courage to answer that intimidating question but then they hear a proud voice form the back of the store.


	4. It's gunna be okay.

Ian stormed out of the shop. All he could think about was ‘why? Why the fuck is Clayton there? Why now?’ Ian’s feet lead him into the alley next to the Kash and Grab. He started kicking the dumpster, he screamed with frustration, he crouched down on the floor and sobbed for what felt like an eternity.

“Ian, Ian!”

Ian could hear the shouts from his big brother the he felt Lip’s hand on his shoulder.

“Ian, it’s alright, look at me; everything is alright.” Lip tried to console his little brother.

Ian held his head up and simply muttered “how the fuck is it alright? Clayton is here, in the fucking store.” A tear rolled down the red head’s cheek.

“I know, I went to visit him and I told him about DFS and the group ho—“Lip was cut off.

Ian furiously jumped up, pushed Lip against the wall trapping his older brother and then started punching the wall right next to Lip’s head.

Ian did not break eye contact with the wall as he shouted.” What, so we can be fucking separated? So I can live with the bastard and not see my family? I thought I made it clear the last time you dragged me to his house that you all are my family!”

Lip grabbed Ian’s fist with both his hands. He looked into his little brother’s eyes. It was not until now that Lip realized how much his little brother had grown, Bulked up with muscle while towering over him, but as he held his little brothers fist, the younger brother broke down crying, the boy fell weak, allowing all his emotions to pour out. All Lip could do was hold his little brother and tell his ‘it’s okay, I’ve got ya’. A few moments passed with the boy’s sitting side by side in the ally sharing a cigarette and then Lip broke the silence.

“Look, you’re my brother; you will always be by brother. I can tell you’re fucking petrified in the group home so that’s why I went to Clayton; I explained it was temporary until Fiona got us back. On the plus side that bitch wife of his has fucked off and I think he might actually wanna get to know you.” Ian looked at his brother as Lip continued. “I didn’t mention why you need to get out of the group home about you liking dudes and shit but I think he will be cool with it if you told him.”

Ian giggled and replied “Well he knows that thanks to Mickey, he was going on about my ‘daddy issues’.” The two brothers laughed for a while the Lip spoke again.

“So you gunna at least talk to the guy, I mean he is your dad and if you did stay with him, you won’t need to sleep with one eye open” Ian just nodded.

“Do you know where he is now?” Lip queried.

“I left him in the store with Mickey” Ian muttered…

“You have to face him you know?” Lip assured him.

“Yeah I know.” Ian answered.

Both boys got up and went through the back door of the store, they heard Clayton talking and they could see Mickey sitting behind the counter looking unsure.

“It just me or is he having an actual convocation with Mickey Milkovitch, I never thought Mickey could actually be in a real life convocation” Lip whispered jokingly and then Ian punched him in the gut and laughed.

He saw his little brother walk towards the front of the store in front of him and heard his brother announce.

"Lip filled me in... so what now?"


End file.
